<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wee baby scott by cuddlytuggie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831611">Wee baby scott</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie'>cuddlytuggie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another adorable age regression story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wee baby scott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                       (Wea baby Scott)</p><p>*it was a lonely day for Duncan, he was unwell and had to remain in his shed. "Don't worry boy, I've got something that'll make you feel better".. said his driver, gently taking out a round yellow dummy with a big rubber tip out from his pocket.<br/>
 "Och aye, what's tha' then?". Asked Duncan scowling, "It's a dummy, it helps to calm".. explained his driver, gently showing the bright yellow peice of plastic to Duncan. </p><p>"PAH, i dont want to use that silly thin'!".. explained Duncan, growling and scowling more, "It's ok Duncan, you can use your Dummy whenever you feel comfortable".. reashured his driver as he gently patted the Scottish long funnle. </p><p>Slowly, a softer side of Duncan came out as he regressed, his eye's became big and innocent and he spoke in baby talk.<br/>
"I wan' mah dummy" Duncan said, his driver heard that Duncan had regressed, and needed his dummy, "here you go boy".. said his driver as he gently gave the yellow Scott his dummy, pacifying him instantaneously.</p><p>His eyes grew heavy as he sucked upon his dummy and he felt an indescribable feeling of immeasurable comfort and relaxation, "aww, there we go Duncy, all better?" Asked his driver gently patting Duncan's forehead.<br/>
"Hm hm".. replied Duncan as he sucked on his dummy. </p><p>                          (The end)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>